


paying rent

by nicole_writes



Series: Modelvain AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Doesn't Actual Know How the Fashion Industry Works, CSS Fic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/nicole_writes
Summary: In which Sylvain's day job gets revealed.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Modelvain AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014108
Comments: 114
Kudos: 99
Collections: Fódlan Quarterly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS WITH WORK SKINS ON. ITS VERY IMPORTANT.

Sylvain Gautier  
  
Sylvain, did you transfer Felix the rent money yet?  
  
yeah, last night, im on top of it.  
  
Didn’t your dad cut you off a few months back?  
  
pfft, yeah, but its cool. im good.

* * *

Sane Roommates?  
  
Did Sylvain pay you for rent? Did it bounce?  
Felix Fraldarius  
no he was fine. should he not have been?  
I’m...not sure. Do any of us even know where he gets his rent money from?  
Dimitri Blaiddyd  
No… I don’t think we ever asked.  
Should we?  
Felix Fraldarius  
he’s paying me, i don’t care.

* * *

Mercedes Martritz  
  
Mercedes, I have a question.  
  
oh! Hello, Ingrid! What kind of question?  
  
Sylvain hasn’t picked up shifts at the bakery or anything, has he?  
  
No, not since you all gave us a hand with the fundraiser. Did he say he has? No, we just came to the realization that none of us are exactly sure what Sylvain does. He doesn’t answer when we ask, but he’s never late with bills.   
Hmm… Would you like me to try? No, it’s alright, as long as he doesn’t mooch, we don’t really care. It’s just odd.   
More than a little! But if you’re sure! Oh, I have this great new cake recipe that Annie found the other day. I made a batch of cupcakes out of it. Should I bring them by your apartment later?

* * *

Felix <3  
  
why didn’t Sylvain eat the cupcakes???? i know why you didn’t but why didn’t he?.  
  
no idea. he’s acting weird lately.  
  
i mean, how can anyone not like mercie’s cupcakes???? they’re sooooooo good. you’re just a villain, that’s your excuse, but what’s his >:(  
  
annette. what...   
steaks and cakes. FELIX HUGO FRALDARIUS YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW  
crumbs and yums.  
ADSDGSDFS FELIX STOP.

* * *

Sylvain Hoe-se  
  
A little birdy told me your instagram was blowing up~  
  
what? who?  
dorothea?? who told??  
  
aww so she was right!  
  
fucking hilda HA! Are you going to tell me why you're buying likes?  
i havent bought them. is it that hard to believe people are following me? You stepped out of the public eye when you distanced yourself from your father. I’m a little suspicious.   
rude. well, theyre all real followers so shut up, thea.  
I don't believe you.

* * *

Felix Fraldarius  
  
Sylvain is Instagram famous. Felix, why is our roommate Instagram famous???  
  
i don’t know. ask annette or dorothea. they actually know shit about social media.  
  
Felix. He’s got???? Almost eighty thousand followers?  
  
and i haven’t had instagram on my phone in like six years.  He shows up if you google him?  
why are you googling him Dorothea told me to.  
oh jesus christ.

* * *

Dorothea  
  
didn’t we agree to let them sort this shit out on their own.  
  
It’s a gentle nudge, Felix.  
  
you are the worst.  
  
I’ll rescind those tickets I got you and Annette. No free showcase performance. ...fine. only because i need the tickets. still, let her figure it out.

* * *

Dimi-bro  
  
Sylvain, there’s a package here from V Fashions with your name on it.  
  
It’s kind of small for clothes. Is it clothes?  
  
GAH DIMITRI DONT OPEN IT.  
  
WHY ARENT YOU REPLYING DID YOU OPEN IT  
I…. opened it. Sylvain, what is this?  
f u c k

* * *

C L A U D E  
  
She’s going to die.   
  
This is actually going to kill her  
  
Can I plan the funeral  
  
Hilda, it's not nice to plan people's funerals haven't you had mine planned since we were 18  
that's not important Leave Ingrid alone  
so you've seen it???  
of course i have You sent it to me like an hour ago  
You never check the groupchat. I wasn't sure. I always check it. I don't reply to it.  
Whatever. Ingrid's going to die.  
I'm going to call Dorothea.

* * *

Annie~  
  
Oh my goodness  
  
Annie, did you see it?  
  
UM YES I DID.  
  
HELLO WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT??? I suppose this answers the questions Ingrid was asking me  
I'm wondering if we should send it to her NO  
I'm with Ashe rn, and he also votes no. She has to see it herself  
Oh Annie, and you call Felix evil. HE IS.  
i'm going to call youuuuu

* * *

**Incoming Call: Annie~**

**Call Ended: 2 hours, 6 minutes**

* * *

Dedue!  
  
Are you going over to the apartment tonight?  
  
Hello Ashe  
  
I am undecided. I was going to try out a new recipe tonight.  
  
You could always bring it! Or cook it there. Ingrid never says no to food. Hm, I suppose I could.  
I was thinking more that it wouldn’t agree with the diets that Sylvain must be on. Oh! Haha, good one.  
I'm sure if you did bring it, Ingrid would eat it all anyways.  
This is a fair point I'll see you at 8 then  


* * *

Ingy~~  
  
we having people over?  
  
Um, not that I was aware of, why?  
  
annette just showed up  
  
Wait, but Felix isn't home from work yet. thats what i said. shes chilling on the couch.   
apparently dedue and ashe are bringing dinner over I...guess we’re having people over. I’ll be home in an hour.  
Do you need anything from the store?  


* * *

Sylvain Hoe-se  
  
DOROTHEA MAKE INGRID NOT GO TO THE STORE  
  
SHE CAN'T GO TO THE STORE  
  
DOROTHEA HELP ME  
  
Live with the consequences of your mistakes, hoe. wtf bitch  


* * *

Hilda! Hilda!  
  
hildahildahildahildahilda  
  
you have to help me  
  
please  
  
HAHAHAHAHA NO I've been waiting for this moment  
i hate you  
love you too  


* * *

Maybe: Ignatz  
  
ignatz you are my favourite person ever in the history of ever  
  
I don’t know why I agreed to do this.  
  
because youre the only one on my side  
  
Sylvain, she’s going to see it eventually.  we, WE, are delaying my inevitable death by ingrid, okay???  
I’m about to pick her up.   
i am transferring you the money for the new films now.  


* * *

Roommate Gang Gang  
  
Sorry Dimitri! Ignatz actually is giving me a ride home today so I’m not stopping by the store.  
Dimitri Blaiddyd  
Oh, no worries! Mercedes can probably pick it up for me on her way over.   
Felix Fraldarius  
mercedes is coming over?  
Sylvain Gautier  
felix your girlfriend is already here

* * *

FEEEEEEELIX  
  
you're a fucking coward  
  
HOW WOULD YOU SUGGEST I BREAK THIS TO HER  
  
better than you did to dimitri  
  
tell annette that there are leftover cupcakes in the fridge i'll be home before ingrid  


* * *

Dorothea Arnault  
  
Ingrid, darling, have you any idea what you’re about to walk into  
  
No? I'm just going home? I'm super tired and probably gonna pass straight out  
  
But apparently we're having a potluck if you want to come join us  
  
got a hot date with Petra tonight, but whooooo boy honey.  Call me later.  
PLEASE  


* * *

Dorothea  
  
Feeeeeliiiiiiiiiix  
  
don't ever do that again  
  
what do you want  
  
did she see it????? I have to know  
what was her reaction  
she didn't see it  
she's tired from work and didn't even stay up to eat Dedue's food  
wtf bitch  
is that at me or ingrid  
Ingrid. but also you.  
I just sent you the tickets  


* * *

INGRID ASSISTANCE SQUAD  
  
Thea!  
She's hopeless   
Absolutely hopeless.  
Can I send her the damn link now?  
Annette  
but Hilda, I wanna send it! I was hoping she would have seen it last night Mercie  
We could send her the website link? That way the preview is hidden Mercedes you are an evil genius and i love it  
Thea, is Felix still ignoring you?  
Thea!  
Yeah, he's being a twat. Annie can you be a doll and text your boyfriend for us?  


* * *

Hilda Goneril  
  
INGRID. LOOK.  
  


* * *

Dorothea Arnault  
  
Thank me later.  
  


* * *

Annette Dominic  
  
ingrid  
ingrid  
ingrid  
  


* * *

Mercedes Martritz  
  
I think you should look at this.  
Ingrid, I'm dating Dedue, but there are thousands of girls who aren't.  
  


* * *

boar  
  
Felix, did you hear that crash?  
oh fuck  
annette and the other girls sent her the article  
Oh.  
Sylvain was quite adamant that he didn't want her to see it.  
...  
fuck that. i'm gonna put the magazine under her door  
Is that a good idea?  
no but i'm gonna do it anyways  
  


* * *

**7 Missed Calls: Ingy~~**

* * *

Ingy~~  
  
Sylvain  
uh oh  
SYLVAIN  
am i in trouble  
THIS?? This is how you've been making rent?  
oh no  
DON'T 'OH NO' ME YOU IDIOT  
ingrid, can i explain?  
You had beter.  
hilda made me do the first shoot and i thought it was fun  
That's your explanation?  
yeah?  
So, this is why you have a million Instagram followers?  
only like 80k  
Sylvain.  
yeah  
Why didn't you tell me?  
i dunno. i didnt think it was important  
Did everyone else know?  
dimitri and fe found out by accident  
i think hilda or dorothea or some combination told everyone else  
Why did no one tell me?  
no idea.  
Sylvain.  
because...i wanted you not to see the shoots?  
i didnt want things to be weird between us  
Why would it be weird?  
because ive had a thing fro you for like eight years  
  


* * *

**Incoming Call: Ingy~~**

 ****

 ****

 **Call Ended: 2 hours, 52 minutes**

* * *

Ingy~~  
  
So when do I get my private runway show  
SLDFHGSJDL;KAJADF INGRID  
YOU CANT JUST  
You're the model.  
If you want me to stay your girlfriend for longer than the 20 minutes this has been established  
Model for me.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an underwear spread for those who couldn't guess ;)


	2. Dimitri...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri makes an assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this exists. But it does so enjoy.

boar  
  
Felix  
  
Felix should we be worried about Sylvain  
  
what the fuck  
why  
I just want to make sure no one is taking advantage of him  
dimitri  
he's not a fucking sex worker  
Well, do we know this?  
oh my god  


* * *

Felix <3  
  
annette  
  
HI  
  
what is it??  
dimitri thinks sylvain is a sex worker  
WHAT  
OMG PLEASE TELL INGRID  


* * *

MERCIE!  
  
MERCEDES  
  
DIMITRI THINKS SYLVAIN IS A SEX WORKER  
  
Oh no!  
Are we sure that he isn't?  
..................  
no but like  
Ingrid would kill him  
I'm only teasing  
Modelling is a respectable profession and so is sex work.  
You should tell Hilda. She would get a kick out of that.  


* * *

Annette!  
  
HILDA  
  
Annette!  
  
so dimitri texted felix this morning  
oh my god wait  
dimitri thinks sylvain is a sex worker  
HAHAHA AMAZING  


* * *

Dedue  
  
Hi love!  
  
Hello.  
  
Do you think maybe you should talk to Dimitri?  
About?  
He seems to think that Sylvain is a sex worker.  
Oh no  
Should I talk to him?  
On second thought, I almost want Sylvain to find out first..  
I love you.  


* * *

Thea!  
  
Thea  
Thea  
Thea  
You're probably w i t h Petra rn so I'll shut up but  
Dimitri thinks sylvain is a sex worker  


* * *

Queen of Brigid  
  
Petra, babe, I know you just left but  
please spread the gospel to Ashe  
Dimitri thinks sylvain is a sex worker  


* * *

Ashe  
  
Hello Ashe!  
Dorothea is wanting me to tell you that Dimitri is thinking Sylvain is a sex worker  
OH  
MY  
GOD  


* * *

(c)Ashe Money  
  
Annette  
omg is this about what i think it is about  
YES  
I'M CACKLING, ASHE, CACKLING  
Is this mean?  
...maybe  
not gonna stop though  


* * *

FEEEEEEELIX  
  
sylvain  
what  
im busy  
you might want to talk to dimitri  
wtf why  
felix im literally trying to get ingrid to stop working  
if you finish that sentence i will end you  
i don't wanna know  
but someone needs to explain modelling to dimitri  
maybe show him a spread that isn't your fucking underwear  
oh god  


* * *

Sylvain <3  
  
INGRID  
INGRID  
INGRID DIMITRI THINKS IM A HOE  
You are.  
NO HE THINKS IM A SEX WORKER  
What??  
APPARENTLY HE MISUNDERSTOOD WHAT ME DOING THE UNDERWEAR SHOOT WAS ABOUT  
I'm...  
Sylvain I'm afraid I can't help you  
I'm laughing too hard  
my own girlfriend???? treating me like this???? how could you??  
I love you.  
...i love you too  


* * *

REACTION TIME BITCHES  
  
Felix Fraldarius  
what is this  
Annette Dominic  
its our reaction chat  
Ashe Ubert  
For when Sylvain talks to Dimitri  
Oh my god guys  
Dedue Molinaro  
I am with Dimitri. Sylvain has just walked into the room. He is carrying a magazine.  
Mercedes Martritz  
Oh!! Keep us updated  
Felix Fraldarius  
the only reason i'm not leaving is i kind of hope dimitri punches sylvain  
Annette Dominic  
NO. i just want him to be embarrassed  
Dedue Molinaro  
He's embarrassed  


* * *

Three Houses, Three Lords  
  
Dima  
I'm afraid I have made a horrible mistake.  
Edel  
Is this about your assumption that your roommate was a sex worker?  
Dima  
Why do you already know about that?  
Dorothea, if I had to guess  
Edel  
Yes. She texted me an hour ago.  
Dima  
Why does Dorothea know?  
Claude, how do YOU know?  
Dimitri, honey, Hilda knows  
Everyone knows.  


* * *


	3. Fodlan Quarterly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modelvain agenda, please meet Modelgrid agenda. 
> 
> Thanks to the Sylvgrid discord... stay tuned for more modelvain shenanigans....
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicolewrites37) so come yell!

777-858-8547  
  
Hello Miss Galatea, we’re reaching out on behalf of Fodlan Quarterly magazine and we would love to schedule an interview with you!  


* * *

Dorothea Arnault  
  
Is FQ a big name magazine?  
  
YES  
  
They’re only the most influential fashion magazine?  
  
Oh. Why are they reaching out to me?  
Ingrid What do you mean they're reaching out to you  
Ingrid don't ignore me  


* * *

Ingrid  
  
Felix what do I do  
  
i’m shit at this. glenn handles all our publicity  
  
Ok but you're a celebrity trainer now  
  
i work with sylvain and like two other people and its sylvain’s fault people even know who i am. My boyfriend is turning into a fucking supermodel  
WHAT am I supposed to do about that?

* * *

Thea!  
  
What did you need to call about?  
  
Ingrid  
  
did sylvain fuck up  
  
No, but Ingrid did that stunt shoot a while back Can you….do something about that  
I have this athleticwear line She would rock it She would fucking rock it

* * *

Hilda Goneril  
  
Ingrid!!!  
  
Darling!!!  
  
Whatever you want, Hilda, the answer is no  
  
Oh come on I heard FQ contacted you  
I'm going to murder Dorothea no!! let me dress you for the interview better yet, come model for me I'm not a model. Wrong person in my relationship

* * *

Annette!  
  
Annette i need your help  
  
convince Ingrid to model for me  
  
OMG SHE'D BE AMAZING  
  
what do you need me to do?? one spread. I bet I can convince her of the rest myself  
and we're not telling sylvain?? Of course not

* * *

Iggy  
  
IGNATZ!  
  
i know you've been doing a lot of freelance stuff  
  
i have a job opportunity for you  
  
What does it entail? I'll be in Derdriu for a couple of weeks, I can probably make this work. oh you're going to love this.  
i'll email you details

* * *

Hilda Goneril  
  
I'll do it  
  
Nothing crazy, Hilda  
  
You have to promise  
  
oh, I promise. here's the idea i have.  


* * *

Mercedes Martritz  
  
Can you help me with this text?  
  
“Hello! Sorry for the late response, I have a super busy schedule lined up, but it depends on what kind of interview you’re interested in”  
  
It looks good to me!  
  
Remember, you’re trying to draw them into the photoshoot. Promotion for Hilda and yourself.  
Ugh, why did I agree to this?  
Because you want to give Sylvain a taste of his own medicine  
At least Hilda has taste.  


* * *

Hilda  
  
You didn't tell her about the second half of the shoot or what comes after, did you?  
  
hahaha of course not  
  
she'd freak out and no-show  
  
she has abs and legs for days...of course I’m putting her in booty shorts and MORE Good luck  


* * *

Fodlan Quarterly?  
  
Hello! Sorry for the late response, I have a super busy schedule lined up, but it depends on what kind of interview you’re interested in.  
  
No problem! We’re happy to hear back from you.  
  
We’d love to do a sit-down piece, but if you’re busy, perhaps we can come out and meet you.  
  
I’m actually going to be in Derdriu next week to help my friend Hilda Goneril with something, maybe we can coordinate something where you come on set?

* * *

Hilda Goneril  
  
Alright, we have two press journalists from FQ coming to the shoot  
  
excellent!!  
  
i'll get Holst on the press passes  
  
see you in a week, Ingrid!!

* * *

Ingrid!  
  
Thank you for agreeing to come with me  
  
of course! i'll take any opportunity to see Derdriu again you know that!  
  
plus hilda and claude! i miss them...  
  
Ugh, I don’t know why I agreed to this because you'll do great!!! dorothea will be there too so maybe you guys can do shots together? NO Annie, Thea’s doing the lingerie shoot for Hilda I'm doing athleticwear oh.

* * *

~Hilda~  
  
HAHAHA SHE DOESNT KNOW  
  
OF COURSE NOT  
  
SHE'S GOING TO MURDER YOUUUUUU  
  
THEN I’LL DIE KNOWING SYLVAIN WILL DIE SHORTLY AFTER

* * *

Dorothea Arnault  
  
Ingrid you have to come out of the dressing room  
  
THIS ISN'T WHAT I AGREED TO  
  
I just gave an interview where apparently I'm joining V Fashion's line of female models  
  
WHICH I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT And they hardly asked about Sylvain, my actual model boyfriend, as I expected because apparently I'm getting roped into this! I know this was you and Hilda Ingrid You were a badass stuntwoman part-time working an office job. If you take this gig from Hilda, you won’t regret it You’re one of her brand ambassadors. Aren’t you required to say that? Ingrid, I love working for Hilda. She gives me amazing clothes, dresses me for free, and I can use her spreads to tease Petra. It’s the best of all worlds. Think about all the freedom you’ll have Sylvain’s already famous so it’s not like you’re going to get any more press hounding you Plus you can ruin him Ingrid these photos will RUIN him Tell Hilda and Ignatz I need five minutes and that I have to see all versions before she gets them posted Done! I think they’re partnering with FQ for this anyways. FQ will run your interview with the let’s say safe for work, shoot photos Then, for April, they have their annual Female Power month where I have two spreads, you’ll have at least one, probably more, and Hilda will be roping in a few others. I can’t believe I’m doing this

* * *

Hilda! Hilda!  
  
i know something you don't know  
  
i know something you don't know  
  
and you're going to FUCKING DIE  
  
thats ominous as fuck wtf hilda

* * *

Ingrid (Use to Murder Sylvain)  
  
No  
  
COME ON  
  
NO  
  
FQ is already running a Sylvain feature for June pose with him he was already slated to do a couple’s shoot he’ll be way better with his actual girlfriend plus if he pops a stiffy you can just take care of it for him HILDA

* * *

Hilda! Hilda!  
  
So you’re coming in this week for the birthday shoot right?  
  
as long as im not in my birthday suit  
  
do i have to do the couple shoot  
  
its gonna be weird since ingrids coming to set for the first time don’t worry too much

* * *

Annette Dominic  
  
just put it under his door  
  
he still doesn’t know you’re doing the shoot right????  
  
This is so embarrassing  
  
ingrid you look AMAZING in those shots sylvain will love it plus hilda told me he was hesitant about doing the couple’s shoot so this will ease his worries

* * *

Ingy~~<3  
  
ingrid what is this  
  
ingrid come back here  
  
ingrid i know this was you  
  
ingrid ingrid why are you on page 6 of a fq feature BABE

* * *

V Fashion (Formerly Hoe Squad)  
  
Sylvain Hoe-Se  
DOROTHEA WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND  
HILDA WHAT DID YOU DO  
Hilds  
oh did you lose her?  
Aw she's just shy sylvain  
Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep this a secret?  
Hilds  
VERY

* * *

Mercedes Martritz  
  
Merecedes I'm freaking out in my dressing room  
  
Ingrid, just go talk to him. I'm sure he's not mad  
  
Ugh. Why you have to be so reasonable?  
  


* * *

Sylvain <3  
  
Where are you?  
  
DRESSING ROOM  
  
INGRID I CANT LEAVE THE DRESSING ROOM  
  
Why?? because....youre my very attractive girlfriend who just showed me a series of VERY ATTRACTIVE PHOTOS and because im never given anything with coverage and that would be horrible Oh. can you come here so i can tell you how much i love you and how fucking hot you are because oh my god Sylvain, I just got out of hair and make-up NO ingrid are we doing this shoot together because i’ll actually straight pop a boner and ruin all of hildas hard work On second thought....We have thirty minutes until call. Leave your door unlocked and don’t fuck up my hair. i love you

* * *


	4. Moving Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Ingrid talk about moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this chapter may or may not exist to bring my total ao3 published words to 666,666

Felix <3  
  
i'm going to murder them  
  
um, felix, are you okay???  
  
no, no i am not okay  
  
how dare they leave me to deal with dimitri alone this is their fault  


* * *

(c)Ashe Money  
  
ashe ashe ashe  
  
Hey Annette, what's up?  
  
dimitri is TRAUMATIZED  
  
uh why, what happened so you know how sylvain and ingrid are dating  
OH MY GOD YEAH

* * *

Mercedes Martritz  
  
Mercedes I’m just going to assume you know what I’m going to say before I say it  
  
This is about Dimitri?  
  
YES ITS ABOUT DIMITRI  
  
How do I even BEGIN to approach that issue. Well, Ingrid, you and Sylvain have been together for a long while now.  
Plus, it's not like you can't all afford your own places Move out? You're saying Sylvain and I should move out Yes, you absolutely should. Oh.

* * *

Dima  
  
So Dimitri  
  
I heard from a little birdy  
  
Please do not finish that sentence Claude  
  
I have been trying to forget the incident all day It's not working.  
I can't believe you didn't knock They've been together for a year Dimitri, you poor son of a bitch Claude, please

* * *

Sylvain The Hoe  
  
i'm going to hold this over you forever  
  
hilda i fucking hate you  
  
LOCK YOUR DOOR DIPSHIT LOLLLLLL  
  
you suck im never talking to you again  
you will, dw i own your career, you baby fuck

* * *

Ingy~~  
  
So I've done some digging recently  
  
I know we’ve been in Fhirdiad for most of our lives, but are you against moving to Derdriu?  
  
ingrid  
  
baby are you telling me you dont like traumatizing our friends?  
Please, shut up. I will dump you no you wont you love me too much Do not test me, Sylvain oooookay noted derdriu is fine btw closer to work for both of us I still hate that that sentence is true we a power couple, babe! get on board!!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS its hildas fault

* * *

Claude von Riegan  
  
You’ve been in Derdriu for a few years now  
  
What areas are good and which ones should we avoid?  
  
Gasp  
  
Is this really Ingrid Brandl Galatea asking me about moving out of Faerghus? What are the news outlets going to say?  
We’re moving for work, Claude, so please. Come on, let me have my fun. I already teased Dimitri about it and Sylvain’s too shameless Oh my god I'm never talking to you again I'm just kidding, Ingrid I know a few real estate agents I can put you in touch with ...Thank you

* * *

Sylvainity  
  
YOU CANT MOVE  
  
uh annette  
  
you do realize you spend half of your time travelling and arent even in the city to see us right  
  
ingrid and i already commute to derdriu a lot for work you perform there too  
THAT DOESNT MEAN I WANT YOU TO LEAVE i'll miss you guys!!!!! annette, i promise, any time youre in derdriu, we’ll make time for you YOU'D BETTER but lock your doors when other people are around felix bitched to me for like two hours so please

* * *

Sylvain <3  
  
hey ingrid  
  
since were gonna move out together  
  
we should get married  
  
Did you just ask me to marry you?? OVER TEXT  
the ring is at home ill do it for real when were both in the same city

* * *


	5. Please....don't....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groupchat is compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emi and for Mish....

FODLAN QUARTERLY SQUAD  
  
Sylvain <3  
INGRIIIIIIIIIIIID  
Felix Fraldarius  
ingrid please. do something about him.  
Hilda Goneril  
what is even....  
Dorothea Arnault  
Hil, you do not want to know.  
Sylvain, I'm not dealing with that right now.  
Dimitri Blaiddyd  
Deal with?  
Hilda Goneril  
wait a second Dorothea Arnault  
Felix? Felix Fraldarius  
you're both stupid. Annette Dominic  
no, theyre just perfect for each other!! Sylvain <3  
pretty much Exactly  
Sylvain <3  
step on me k  
Annette Dominic  
skafjskadjs Dorothea Arnault  
LOL that was quick Hilda Goneril  
OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR CONTEXT
> 
>   
> 
> 
> the context is that there is no context.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Media debrief.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428777) by [Garboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garboq/pseuds/Garboq)




End file.
